Insanely Perfect
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: [Grind] Just a short piece I thought of. A year into their team's sponsorship. Eric and Dustin discuss a few things and find things out about each other they didn't know before. Warning: SLASH


Title - Insanely Perfect   
By - PheonixFireBlackSummary - Grind Just a short piece I thought of. A year into their team's sponsorship. Eric and Dustin discuss a few things. Warning: SLASH_**Disclaimer - Me no own, you no sue**_   
Rating - PG-13Feedback - PleaseCritics - Love 'em!Notes - Ok, so, I watched the movie and saw a bit of a possible potential relationship between Eric and Dustin. This was my stab at a possible scenario. Sorry for any wrong bits of info in the first paragraph; I don't know how the touring, sponsoring and stuff works.

-------------------------   
**Insanely Perfect**   
-------------------------

Dustin sighed and fell to the bed in the hotel room that he, Eric, Matt, and Sweet Lou were staying in for this competition. They **_could_** all four fit in their tour bus, but they'd only been sponsored for a year and the bus wasn't exactly huge; a hotel just seemed more reasonable. And spacious.

Dustin thought through things for a moment, trying to figure out where everyone was. Lou was down in the lobby, making girl swoon (so much for being in love); Matt was down in the lobby making girls cringe; and Eric was....Actually, Dustin had no idea where Eric was.

As if on cue, Eric entered the hotel room. "Didn't expect anyone to be here." He said, throwing his keys into an open bag on the floor.

"Sorry to ruin the emptiness for ya."

Eric shrugged nonchalantly before unceremoniously falling to sit next to Dustin. "What are you up to?"

"Being bored out of my skull." Dustin turned over to lie on his stomach; his arms were crossed over each other and his chin was resting on them, looking up at Eric.

"I'm so terribly sorry that you can't entertain yourself." Eric said sarcastically.

"I **_could_** entertain myself just fine if Matt would stop throwing all of my stuff out the window." Dustin said, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Eric smiled a little and shook his head, "Yeah, but he does that with all of us."

"True."

A silence fell over the room. However, it didn't last long when Dusting decided he couldn't stand the silence. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd gone to college?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I don't know. I just...I mean, people say those are some of the best years of your life. I just wonder if we missed anything." He shrugged a little.

"No way. All we missed was mid-terms, final exams, and getting drunk off our asses, which we've covered, and getting so high we didn't know up from down. We're having the time of our lives right now." Eric said, before a partial doubt crossed his mind, "You don't wish this hadn't happened do you? I mean, you don't wish you were sitting in an impossibly straigh chair in some boring class at a University, do you?"

"No, no. I just have thoughts, you know? Sort of....'what-if' scenarios that cross my mind sometimes."

"Right." Eric nodded a little, "Any other 'what-if's' go on in that crazy mind of yours?"

_Sure. Tons._ Dustin thought, _And most of them involve you...And...Matt interrupting things..._ He shook his head, "No, not really."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

The blonde shrugged a little, "You just look like you've got somethin' on your mind is all."

"Oh, well...I do, but...it doesn't have to do with false, what-if scenarios." Dustin said, knowing every word of it was a lie.

"Right. Ok." Eric said with a nod.

And suddenly the question just spilled from his mouth, "Have you ever thought about what you would do if you found out one of your best friends was in love with you?" _Oh, Dear Lord, tell me I didn't just ask that. I didn't say that, I didn't say that, I didn't say that....Oh, shit. I said it._

"We talking girl friend or guy friend?"

"doesn't matter, either one. You treat your best girl friend like all of your guy friends anyway."

"Well, in either case, I don't really know how I'd react if it ever happened...I'll let you be the first to know."

"Then tell me. Right now." Dustin said, his tone very serious.

Eric rolled his eyes, "I told you, I'll tell you if it ever happens, man."

Dustin sighed, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Dustin? What is there to understand?"

Dustin closed his eyes for a moment before sitting up, "Nevermind, ok? Just...forget it." He stood up and started towards the hotel door, "It was just a random question that spilled from my mouth. It didn't...It didn't mean anything."

Eric knew that Dustin wanted him to leave this alone, he could tell from the tone in his friend's voice. However, Eric wasn't going to drop this just yet. Dustin was the type to let things slowly eat him alive on the inside, and Eric didn't want to be the cause of that. He just had to get himself unconfused. Eric jumped up off the bed and caught Dustin's wrist, "Wait."

Dustin closed his eyes for a very brief moment before turning to look at his friend, "What?" He asked with a sigh.

"Are you saying...what I think you're saying?" Eric asked quietly, licking his lips as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know..." Dustin's voice was just as quiet as Eric's, "That depends...on what you think I'm saying."

"I think you're trying to say that--"

"You know what?" Dustin cut in, "It doesn't even matter...because it was a stupid question and I had an equally idiotic comment and....it doesn't matter, ok? So, we can just...drop it, act like it never happened, and go on with our lives."

"No," Eric shook his head, "No, we can't just go on as if nothing ever happened. Because it did."

"Why now? Why can't we act like nothing happened? People do it all the time. Why can't we?"

"Because if you're saying what I think you're saying...then I'm glad you did."

Dustin frowned, "What?" He was genuinely confused.

"One of us needed to say something. I never really thought it'd be you that started it," Eric smirked a little, "But you did."

Dustin's mind was reeling with thoughts, but he was still slightly confused. "Wait. What...what are you--" Dustin didn't get to finish his question and never would because all thoughts in his mind were gone with Eric's lips on his own.

Eric had been listening to Dustin and watching his lips. That could have been a mistake. That only made the need to kiss his best friend even worse. And then it happened. He practically leapt at his friend, closing his lips over Dustin's. Eric had slowly moved them so that he had Dustin pinned against one of the hotel rooms' walls.

After a few moments, they had to separate for air. IT was a few seconds later when Dustin started fumbling for his words, "Well, that was...it was...great and I...um...yeah, not great words you know?"

"Who needs words any way?" Eric said, claiming his best friend's lips as his own again.

Just as the two started really getting into the kiss, the hotel door opened. Eric and Dustin jumped apart, still standing a lot closer than any two normal friends would. They both looked towards the door to see who had interrupted them.

Matt was standing there, just inside the room. He frowned slightly and made a vague gesture with his hands, "And I'm the one that's always getting accused of being gay by half the girls I meet. That's just wrong, man." He shook his head and went over to the bed, promptly flopping down and flicking the TV on.

Eric and Dustin glanced at each other, then at Matt, eyebrows raised.

Matt felt like someone was watching him. He looked over at the two by the wall near the door. "What?"

Eric and Dustin glanced at each other again.

"_What_?"

The other two just started laughing.

"**_WHAT_**?" Receiving nothing other than laughter, Matt shrugged and turned back to the TV. "I always knew those two belonged in a nut house...."

-----------

**Notes - Well, how was that? I thought it was fun. Especially that last scene. It was the best and most fun to write. **

**Drop me a line!**

Later days,   
-PFB-


End file.
